


Wanted

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: This could happen if a sheriff gets new wanted posters of Rattlesnake Jake.
Kudos: 3





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea.  
> Jake will be wanted by all, but not only by his enemies. -_-  
> Enjoy the little story.

Sheriff Moris wasn't a bad Sheriff, but old. He was a plump old desert cat and liked it better to spend more time in the sun than to ride outside. For many years he was sheriff of a little desert town named "Dust".

He was lying on his old chair in front of his old sheriff's office, while the stagecoach drove on the street. With squealing tires, it stopped.

The postman jumped off the stagecoach and get out a wooden box.

"Good morning, Sheriff Moris!" he said.

"Morning, Joe!" Moris answered. "Ah, are these the new wanted posters of Rattlesnake Jake?"

Joe nodded. "Of course again with Jake."

He put down the wooden box on the floor. Sheriff Moris opened it and took out a large paper. He read:

**WANTED**

**RATTLESNAKE JAKE**

**Dead or alive**

Sheriff Moris was wide-eyed. "WHAT?! _One thousand_ gallons of fresh water reward?"

The postman shrugged his shoulders. "Well. The price is going up. He is the worst gunslinger of the whole west. In my opinion, it's no surprise for me."

Sheriff Moris nodded in disgust. "Unfortunately."

"Eh… Just a question", Joe said, before Sheriff Moris could take the box into the sheriff's office. "Why do you need so many wanted posters of Rattlesnake Jake?"

Sheriff Moris sighed.

"Because of them."

He pointed to a group of women, who looked at them the whole time.

"Hey, ladies!" one woman shouted. "There are new photos of Jake!"

"YEAAH!" All others screamed enthusiastically and ran towards the two scared men.

*** One minute later ***

Sheriff Moris could see stars only. Groaning he touched his head. Beside him the postman, who lay on the ground.

"I hate Rattlesnake Jake fangirls," Moris growled.

Joe nodded. "Not only wanted by bounty hunters, now by his fans. I'm wondering who will find him first."

The women didn't care about the two men on the floor. Everyone held a wanted poster of Jake in their hands and talked to each other wildly.

"I will hang up his picture above my bed," one young woman said and pressed the paper on her heart.

"You lucky thing!" another woman said. "I'm married. My husband doesn't allow me to hang up this picture in his nearness. It would bring bad luck. He always says: He is and will remain a killer."

The girl smiled. "A _lady_ killer."


End file.
